The Stranger: Fires Of Innovation
by Izzy129
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other normal winter holiday for Cody Devon. Until one night, a strange woman dressed in black. Appeared in his room and plucked him from his home. Awakening from the strange event in an even stranger world. In an even stranger place. All that he knew, is that he had to use his own knowledge and skills in order to survive.(AU)
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1**

 _ **I**_ t was a mildly cold, snowy day within the county of Carmarthen shire. The snowfall blanketing upon the buildings and covering the grass area within the of town named Carmarthen.

As the people go about their normal daily lives, and the end of normal school day for the time being. And the beginning a summer holidays for students both in school and college.

Cody Devon Was on the bus making his way back to his home, the young high-school student was sat on one of the outer middle row seats with his fellow students surrounding him in front, from the side and behind him. The bus already have had dropped off several student closest to the high-school first before proceeding to drop off those who lived on the eastern side of Carmarthen.

Sighing in boredom, the brown haired melancholy remarked to himself "I have very few friends, none of them live near me so I am probably going to bore out of my skull for THIS Summer".

The Blonde female sitting next to him simply countered with a reassuring expression "Hey, Cody look on the bright side, at least you live very close to the town" Pausing Briefly to catch her breath again she "So looking around the shops shouldn't be much of a significant issue".

Looking back at the Blonde Classmate with his cobalt blue eyes, with a light smile and simply said "That maybe the case" after the reply he went to looking back at the Snowfall. The bus stopping briefly dropping a student off at their home.

Cody Then Finished with a Mildly disappointed tone to his voice and transitioning from his moderately happy expression to one of sadness "That still doesn't change the fact that you live over thirty minutes away form me, Sarah and the fact that everyone else lives even further away" The bus stopping briefly again outside of a bungalow of another student, Cody's stop was not much longer.

With that The Young Brunette went back to looking out of the buses window. The Young Lady saddened by her friends loneliness. The bus slowly stopped next to the door to Cody's home within eastern Carmarthen. Picking up his school bag Cody then with his coat already on, got up form out of his seat and made his way past Sarah towards the door he nearly forgot to say something to her.

"See you in the spring time" Cody said with hopefulness in his voice. With his smile returning to him, as he slowly made his way towards the door to depart.

"See you in the spring to Cody!" The Blonde young lady shouted back with assurance towards him, helping him keep his hopes up.

The Boy afterwards exited from the bus's open door and proceed cautiously up the path to the entrance of the house he called home.

 **Devon residence, after bus ride**

Cody Thought with a mixture of relief and Tiredness from the day. He thought 'As much as I would like to be a part of story of adventure and glory...I think I'm Fated for a more ordinary life' with a hint of longing within his expression as he made hie way up to the entrance of his home.

His home was a fairly simple semi-detached house. It was fairly larger than average for a house within the local county. When he arrived at the front door and opened it, upon entering the place he called home and closing the door behind him with vigour he shouted "I'm home!".

The main hallway a simple in layout and colouration, the walls and ceiling are painted in light neutral colours terracotta for the walls and light Cornflower blue for all the ceilings in the young man's home.

His mother and older brother both replied with a Mixture of enthusiastic tone for the latter and Querying tone originating from the former from within the rooms they were residing in "Welcome home!" Spoke the Cody's older brother from the kitchen while he was doing supper for the night.

Slightly afterwards from "How was you're last school day for this year?" His mother then later Inquired from the living room.

The light beige skinned boy replied to both of them, Closing the door behind him just before doing so.

"I had a fairly decent today" He Spoke to them both. With a hint of sincerity towards both members of his family. Not wanting to bring their spirits down. He thought it was better to tell them a sweet lie rather than the harsh truth in this case.

After Cody shut the door behind him, Yawning slightly as he went towards the doorway of the living room.

The Living room was fairly large and had a basic layout, with the TV and main electrical such as the home consoles and the digital television box on the eastern wall. A Window within the southern wall and the doorway embedded in the southern portion of the western wall. The walls of the living room were a light lilac colour.

His Mother was sitting upon the couch set against the western wall. Watching a TV show on one of the channels. Upon hearing Cody coming into the living room to speak to her, she looked towards the doorway of the living room with her hazel eyes.

She simply said to the blonde boy, with a minor furrowed brow "Is something wrong Cody?" his mother questioned her youngest son. She thought that something was on her youngest sons mind.

The Cobalt blue eyed Devon Replied to his mothers question "Hello there mother, there was a couple of things I almost forgot to ask you".

After a brief pause Cody then queried "How was your day today?" and a pregnant pause before he asked his second question "Also how is Father doing in the hospital?" As he stepped into the living room further and sat down upon the red chair behind him.

The Red Haired Woman simply smiled to the first question and simply answered "Well, I had decent day".

However, she became perplexed for a few moments at his second question, neither of the boys initially bothered to ask her about how their father was doing after his accident. She had a vague idea that one or the other of the two siblings would ask sooner or later.

Adjusting her posture where she was sitting on the sofa, as she was doing so Cody also changed his sitting posture to be more comfortable and was waiting intently for the news on his father.

Sighing, The Young looking mother of Cody's Prepared her words carefully. Having a vague idea that he would have also asked about his younger sister as well.

Upon mentally preparing her words she spoke "Well, About that there is good news and bad news" taking a breather she then proceeded to explain the former individuals' situation "The good news is that your father is going to be fine and is going to be discharged from the hospital in the next few months".

Cody Smiled and was relieved to hear that he then spoke "Better late than never as they say" In an upbeat voice. The Blonde's face turning into one of optimism for now. Leaning slightly on the edge of his seat waiting for the bad news.

His mother was also happy to see her second youngest child happy, however she thought that it was best to tell him the situation of his sisters condition as well. Her facial features darkened into a saddened state "the bad news, well unfortunately".

Taking a deep breath she explained "about your sister, the doctors do not know what's wrong with her or if she will ever fully recover from it at the moment".

The beige skinned male sighed at that stating "Hopefully they'll figure what's causing her illness" though he had to think on bright side of things at least she is still alive. Calmly Cody Began to get out of his own seat saying to his mother "I'm going to check on my older brother in the kitchen, okay Martha?" Stopping at the door momenta rally for her swift response.

His Mother, Martha gave a quick non-verbal wave and nod. The Blonde boy simply smiled and then proceeded out the doorway towards the kitchen, dropping his gym bag on a coat hook next to his older brothers own gym bag.

Upon entering the kitchen. Although standard in layout the colour's chosen for the kitchen were black marble worktops, with red tiles on the wall where the worktops were.

A large black gas oven to the left wall and silver painted walls where the red tiles didn't cover the walls. Wooden cupboards occupied the area's that were above and below the worktops.

Cody's own nose was hit by the scent of beef lasagne. His older brother, with a lighter shade of his own complexion. The Black Haired Sibling was in the middle of making coffee for himself, as the households main meal for that night was being slow cooked over the course of the day within the left oven.

The Cobalt blue eyed teen spoke up to his older, male sibling "Yo Colin!" with a moderately loud volume. Initially startling Colin, causing him to spill some the water he was pouring out of the kettle. The scolding hot water barely missing his other hand, that was stirring the tea spoon within the brown eyed brothers mug.

The Coffee-making Brother exclaimed "Ah!", at being caught off guard by his younger siblings sudden appearance. Stabilizing the kettle in his right hand, pouring until the mug was filled half-way. Orienting his face towards the direction that Cody's voice came from, with a look of tranquil annoyance in his eyes yet with a light scowl on his lips. Calming down after three minutes of silence, the medium length punch cut bloke broke the silence. "Anyway, Cody How was Today overall?" He Inquired, not expecting the answer that would come next.

The Blonde Feather cut haired male replied "Well...to be honest". Taking a Deep Breath before continuing with the first part of his answer "School-life's got boring as of late". With a minutes pause he spoke one last time "Quite Frankly, I sometimes feel like I could do greater things with my life".

The Black Haired College Student's eyes and body language turned from annoyance to initially confusion and then after a while to that of curiosity. Cutting the silence short he then replied "really, how so?". Colin then had finished making his mug and made Cody a mug of coffee from what hot water was left in the kettle.

After making his and Cody's mugs of coffee, carefully picking them up as he went over towards the southern doorway to hand the shorter blonde his mug. The cobalt irises teen simply nodded slightly before taking his mug of coffee out of his brothers left hand.

Turning around and grabbing a pair of padded bar stools, Colin put his mug onto the work surface next to him. Placing another padded bar stool for Cody next to the corner of the work surface not far from his own one. The Brown Eyed male, non-verbally and politely gestured to his brother to take a seat next to him.

Cody made his way over to the unoccupied bar stool, after taking a sip of the hot coffee from his mug. Sitting down on the stool, he took a light gulp from his mug. After thinking a while, He replied to his brother "Well, honestly Nothing much interesting happens to me any more".

The Older man chuckled at Cody, not out of mockery but out of sympathy. Colin Spoke back to him, in a more optimistic tone "To be honest I was very similar to you when I was much younger". Taking a pause he Continued "I never expected to even get into college, but due to my sheer desire and perseverance to get in I pushed myself to do well in my Exams".

The Blonde boy's eye widened slightly with his mouth agape in shock. Quickly coming out of his shocked stupor, Began to speak again with surprised voice "What, Really!?". His Brother simply chuckled again for a moment before looking at the egg timer he set up when he put the lasagne in the oven.

Seeing that he only had a minute left, before dishing the families' meal for the evening up. Quickly thinking of something to say, he spoke "well let's save that story for another time, now before I do anything else let me give some advice". Cody remaining silent simply perked up, curious about what advice the older of the two had to say.

Taking a breath Colin spoke "Well sometimes waiting for something good is not always the correct answer" a slight pause followed, he Continued with the final words "But sometimes, you have to take the helm in life and chart your own course".

Cody Listened carefully to Collins words, His face turning from a glum expression to an expression that had mixture of gratitude and respect. Taking a good few seconds to take in, He then spoke "yeah I suppose you're right bro".

He took another five seconds to form an opinion on what he said. The Egg Timer, In Front of them went off. The bell within unleashing a small swift pinging sound that could be heard from within the room. Sighing "Well, Looks like times up for talking". Colin Nodded, Sighing in reply. Although the two of them would have loved to continue, reality and their stomachs had other plans.

The Lasagne then was dished up and eaten over the course of an hour. The three occupants sat down in the living room watching films and playing video games and card games on the console and the table for the last two hours before heading off upstairs to go to bed.

 **After Dinner, Three hours Later**

It was nine o'clock in the evening. Cody, his Brother Colin and Their Mother Martha had proceeded upstairs to the landing. Colin was the first to arrive up top and went to his bedroom, which was located at the front of upper floor. Followed by His Mother Martha, Who went to the Master bedroom the was located in the rear left corner of the households upstairs floor. Both of them up on entering their rooms Closed their doors and proceed to go to sleep on their beds. The Two of them worn out from their ordinary adventure's during the day.

Cody was the last but not least to come up to the top floors landing. Yawning to himself, he proceeds into the bath room in front of him, turning on the light by the switch on his left side. Looking around at the plain bath room, it had a shower, sink and a toilet. The Cobalt eyed male focused on the sink, determined to get his end of day teeth brushing in.

Picking up both the toothpaste and his personal red tooth brush. His right hand which had his toothbrush in, he turned the cold water tap on. With his left hand he instinctively flicked the toothpaste tube open with is thumb.

Taking the toothpaste tube and squeezing some white paste out onto the bristles of the tooth brush. Bringing the toothbrush up and into his mouth he then spent five minutes lazily brushing not only his teeth but also his gums, tongue and upper palette. After he was done with brushing he spat out the white foam, as well as the brushed off debris within his mouth into the sink. Flicking the lid of the toothpaste shut again, he placed his toothbrush and the toothpaste back into their previous places. With his now free left hand into the top shelf. The shelving unit between the shower and the sink, picking out for a purple bottle of mouthwash.

He took the mouthwash off the shelf and held it in mid air in front of his torso, unscrewing the top cap and filling the large cap to halfway with the anaesthetic infused contents of the bottle. Taking the contents of the cap into his mouth, he shuffled it around and gargled the liquid in his mouth from time to time. One hundred and twenty seconds later he then spat the mouthwash out of his mouth and into the sink. Turning of the tap, he turned around and exited the bath room, turning the light off as he went out.

Making his way across the lit landing to his room in the front eastern section of the house. Also, Switching off the landing light subconsciously as he walked across the clean landing.

Turning left into the dark room, turning the main light on to see the room within. The room was laid out similarity to a one person student dorm.

Minus the kitchen and bath room within. With a look that was mixture of both disappointment and hopefulness he walked over towards his bedside cabinet next to the window and turned it on, going back over to turn off his main light after he switched the lamp on. Taking his Shoes off and placing them on a Shoe Rack the was not too far away from the door.

Walking over to the basket half a meter further away from the door, he stripped down to his boxers. Placing the now dirty clothing into the basket quietly with the other dirty clothes. Casually Cody Muttered to himself "Good thing I had a shower this morning". Finishing up with putting his dirty clothes into the basket, he put the lid over the now full basket.

Yawning again and rubbing his eyes for moment. Turning around the bed, that was in the front left corner of the room. He Walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Looking down, upon the top of the bedside cabinet. Looking at the book that sat on the wooden surface. That he was reading over the past few nights. Both his face with an expression of indecisiveness, squinting his eyes at the book there for a moment. Ultimately he came to a conclusion, inside his mind he thought 'Well, there's always the morning'.

Pulling the quilt of the bed from the wall edge over, he crawled into the bed. Covering himself up with his quilt, he turned the lamp next to him off. Turning his head to face the wall, he pulled his quilt over his ear and closed his eyes. Two minutes later he was fully asleep.

Within the Darkest corner of the room, a mysterious female figure began to emerge from the shadows. Her Clothing was a simple black dress with a matching black cloak. Her skin was a white as ivory, with pitch black hair.

She walked over to the bed that Cody was sleeping in, he footsteps deathly silent. Her Crimson Eyed gaze looking down upon the boy's slumbering form. With a devilish grin upon her face, her fingertips on her left hand produced a faint purple glow. She pulled the quilt with her right hand slightly, enough to expose the top of Cody's head.

With a light touch from her glowing left hands fingertips, the young blonde male started to slowly vanish. Within seconds of being touched, Cody's body had completely vanished. The Young lady discretely released her grip upon the quilt.

Turning towards the corner form whence she came. She quietly giggled to herself, the index finger of her right hand coming up to her lips in a pondering posture. Before she returned to the shadows, she Rhetorically questioned "I wonder how you will change that world?". With another Chuckle she skulked back into the shadows and vanished in the same manner as she appeared.

 **The Next Morning**

The Next Morning, Cody was still asleep. He was in an unfamiliar bed, within an equally unfamiliar bedroom. The Room's overall aesthetic appearance was akin to a fantasy version of twelfth century earl's manor guest bedroom. All was peaceful and quiet, with the sun beaming through the multi-coloured tinted window. Currently, the room was quiet.

Five Minutes later, the sound of footsteps had begun to be heard. From Below him at first, initially getting more distant as the individual below moved further away. In the distance, the sound of a person stepping up along a staircase further down the hall. The Unfamiliar and loud noises startled Cody, his eyes swiftly shot open and got himself instinctively into a sitting position. Muttering in confused tone he said to himself "Where the fuck am I?".

The Noise of the footsteps coming from down the hallway. Listening in one the footsteps, the sound getting closer and louder. Cody looked in the direction of the wooden door, patiently waiting for whomever was going to greet him. Then the wooden doorknob began to turn, the person on the other side opening the door. Entering to greet him.

The Person Cody saw, was a woman around his age group. With Fair skin and Hazel hair tied up into twin tails. He also mentally noted that She wore a maid outfit. With a Polite voice and cheery expression on her face. She closed her hazel eyes and Said, "Good Morning!".

Cody however looked at her with a glint of shock in his eye's. First he had to confirm he wasn't dead or dreaming. He Then took his left hand to the top of his right, and pinched himself. Feeling the pain from the self-pinching. He nonchalantly Remarked "OK, not dead nor dreaming". Calming himself down, he asked "On a more serious note, Where Am I?".

The Maid was caught off guard by the young man's reaction, Noticing that he consciously pinched himself. She took two steps towards him, "Hey, don't hurt yourself!" She exclaimed. Hearing the boy say, that he found out that he was not dreaming nor dead. That he stopped pinching himself after a minute.

The look on her turning from concern to one of surprise. Due to her duty to her master and lord, she had to answer his question. With her right index brought up to her chin, smile and in a thoughtful tone she replied "Well, Your in the Provence of Alsace, in the kingdom of Brune".

The Blonde man in front of her, had furrowed his left brow. Not knowing why she would be concerned over something as simple as pinch to the hand. He could only assume her boss must have something to do with it. Not wanting to press the issue, he shrugged. His face showing an innocent smile, trying to assure her that he did not hurt himself for amusement. Things could not have turned for the worst for him right?

That all changed when she answered his question. A Look of confusion began to emerge on his face. His eyes betraying the confusion that he had bottled up inside. He had no idea what she meant by the Country of Brune. Inspecting the basket of Clothes, He said to her "I'll be down in a minute, Just leave the clothes on the bottom of the bed for now".

Without saying a word the young maid complied, deciding to let him change on his own at his request. With diligence, she went over to the bottom of the bed placing the basket of clothes prepared for him upon the cotton quilt. After a minute of silence, she left the room with grace through the door she came in.

With pure curtsey, Cody simply smiled at her. Waving her off with his right hand as she left the room. Waiting for the door to close fully, when it did his face reverted back to the expression of genuine confusion. Groaning, He brought his right hand up towards his face in sheer confusion and disbelief. One thing in his mind was certain.

The youth's life was only going to get crazier from here.


	2. Introductions and Doubts

**Chapter 2**

Cody Took a Few Minutes to collect himself, In an attempt to rationalize his own situation. He said to himself calmly "OK, let me think about this". Bringing his hand down from his face with the swiftness of a sloth. Using his left hand, he stretched his left arm over to grab the top right hand side of the quilt. Peeling away the wool bedding on top of his lower body. Looking down to his pelvic region, seeing that he still had his boxers on.

With a Smile of relief, He said "Well, whoever did drop me off here at least has some decency".Climbing out of the bed, he took a closer look at the clothing that the young maid had provided for him. The Clothing was plain and mainly in neutral colours. Near the bottom of the bed were some leather boots.

His expression changing from one of relief into one of gratitude towards whomever was the owner of this place. Musing to himself, The Beige skinned male said to himself "Well it would be rude to decline another person's hospitality". Getting up off the bed, now standing up he went over to the clothing and proceeded to put the clothes on.

He began by putting on the dark brown trousers first, bringing them over his legs and up to sit loosely upon his waist followed by placing the black leather belt along the openings that were sewn into the waistline of the trousers. Securing the belt with the steel belt buckle. Putting on both the Light Brown cotton shirt and the brown leather vest. Lastly he sat down again now fully clothed, with diligence he grabbed the leather boots and one at a time put them on his feet.

With his new clothes on, he chuckled to himself for a few seconds. Getting back up onto his two feet he strolled over to the door. Grasping onto the wooden door knob his right hand, he thought 'Although I woke up in strange place, in a strange nation, in an even stranger time' taking a minute to collect himself, his expression changing to one of confusion. With a querying look in his eye, he thought 'I still got some questions that need answering'.

Shaking the confusion off for now, he proceeded to open the wooden door. Walking down along the corridor, he saw twin flights of wooden stairs leading down at a ninety degree angle. Standing near the top, he looked down hesitantly. Unsure if he was going to be greeted with a knife to the gut or not.

Slowly he made his way down the staircase, carefully listening to the talk downstairs. Walking down until half-way, when he heard an elderly man's voice from down at the bottom. Looking over to where the voice had come from, seeing an older man in similar coloured clothes.

Walking a bit further down the stairs until he was at the bottom, still looking confused at who the old man was talking to. It seemed very likely he was talking to the maid from earlier. Upon hearing Cody's footsteps, the man turned to look at their guest. Smiling he looked briefly back at the maid and said politely "Titta, get this young lad's breakfast on the table!".

Cody tilted his head slightly, not fully understanding why strangers would treat him so well. On top of the fact, that no one calls him young lad normally. However, the name Titta came up in that sentence, which Cody happily thought 'aha, So that's the maids name good to know'. Using his left hand to scratch the back of his own hair. Chuckling slightly, he said "Well, I honestly never expected strangers to treat someone they don't know this kindly". Noting that this place might not as bad, as he thought it was.

The Man in front of him chuckled, Replying in a friendly voice "Well the young master is well known for his benevolence". Before the blonde haired boy in front of him could reply, a sudden light growling sound was heard from Cody's Stomach. Blinking for two seconds, the elderly man said "Come now, I'll show you to the table your breakfast should be almost ready".

He turned around towards a doorway that lead into the dinning room. Walking through, he looked back at Cody, motioning him to follow him. Not in any position to complain, Cody followed the man through towards the dinning room.

Entering the dinning room, Cody could see the maid from earlier on had just finished placing his food onto the wooden table. At the front of the left hand side. She looked up to him first, then to the elderly man sitting on a chair opposite of his food. Smiling she went to the opposite side of the table to take a seat on the bench next to the man that greeted him when he came downstairs.

As much as he would like to get answers, but first he needed to eat. Taking a seat on the bench in front of his food. He began to slowly eat the food provided.

 **Five minutes later**

As Cody sat there eating the food put out for him, glancing at the maid and the elderly man. The maid seemed unsure about something, while the man next to her had a curious look on his face. It seemed that something about Cody tipped some intrigue within the attendants mind.

With a friendly demeanour, the elderly man said "How rude of us to not introduce ourselves to you" taking a breath he introduced himself "I am Bertrand" with a short pause he continued "An attendant of house Vorn". Looking over to the maid, who was now calmed down slightly about the thing that was on her mind. Bertrand as the attendant had introduced himself as, put his right hand on her shoulder. "Well, go on" he asked her kindly.

Upon his hand coming into contact with her left shoulder, she came out of her deep thought. "O-oh Um sorry" she apologized in a surprised manner. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, she said "My name's Titta, I should go wake Lord Tigre". Before quickly getting up from where she sat and rushing upstairs to wake up the young feudal lord. Bertrand bringing his hand off of her shoulder as she stood up.

Cody from what he heard from them, he let a slight smile form on his face. At least he can now be safely sure, that these people won't hurt him at least. With a curt voice he said "Good to meet you Bertrand and Titta" taking some time to recover his breath he continued "well it would rude for me not tell you my name, My name is Cody Devon".

Bertrand Used his right hand to rub the back his neck, "Well it's good to have a name to attach to your face" He jovially said. Slowly he got up, "I'll go check with the guards and townspeople while you finish eating". Walking out of the room, the attendant went to the front door. Cody now left alone, sighed as he went back to eating the food prepared for him. Wanting to finish his breakfast before it got too cold.

When he heard earlier that the maid Titta say that she was going to wake up this 'Lord Tigre Vorn' Person, things like titles didn't mean anything to him or his older brother Colin. As it was the persons actions, body language and personality spoke to them louder than anything. However, he was concerned about his family, 'I hope my Family is alright' He pondered in his head.

However, as he almost finished his food. His train of thought was suddenly broken by Titta's voice from upstairs. Shaking his head, he said to himself "They are probably fine". All that he knew. Was that he had to introduce himself to their local feudal lord later on this morning.

He'd speak to this man when he was up and had eaten his food. But while he was waiting for the last person he had to introduce himself to, when he had finished his food he could do some drawing and maybe some blueprints for new technologies to introduce to his new environment. Wiping his face with a napkin provided with his meal, he had time to kill maybe he could ask Titta to provide him with some stuff. But for now one thing was on his mind, staring blankly he wanted to know.

How and where could he get a Sub-Machine gun or Shotgun when he needed one.

 **Five Hours later**

Well over two hours had passed since Cody ate and had been properly introduced to two of the manor's occupants. Now he was just waiting on the noble to show up, as he sat upstairs at another wooden table. Equipped with a dip pen and a small pile of paper, that he managed to scrounge up with some help from Titta. There were ruler's, drawing compasses and other drawing tools commonly found within the hands of people like architects and engineers to the right of him.

Having already completed five technical drawing's. They were drawings of contraptions, that either he came up with on his own or inventions that could be helpful to everyone in the long term. He was drawing upon his memory and knowledge of both basic and advanced concepts he learned back in school and from reading up on the internet.

He had a focused look in his eye, concentrating on finishing his final technical drawing for now. As he was finishing the final touches and measurements. He was oblivious to the fact that there was someone else nearby. Silently watching him from a distance.

The Figure then after a few minutes decided to approach him slowly. Until the person was right behind him, looking over his shoulder with curiosity. With a curious voice the figure asked "Hey, What's that you are drawing?".

Hearing the voice coming from behinds him, Cody finished what he did taking the pen nib off the paper. Cleaning his pen off with some cloth, he placed the pen to one side and the blueprint along next to the others to dry.

Turning his head in the direction that the voice came from his eyes blinking a couple of times, he said with an apologetic voice "Oh, Sorry I was so focused on my work I didn't realize you were there until now".

The red head youth beside him, brought one of his hands up to scratch the rear of his spiked up hair. Taking a moment to smile, closing his red eyes for a moment. Bringing his hand down, He opened his eyes. Kindly He Said "I Understand, I can be like that sometimes", taking a breath he Formally introduced himself "Anyway, My name is Lord Tigrevurmund Vorn and I humbly welcome you as a guest here".

Cody Smiled and shook his head "Relax, No need to be so formal" he said to the crimson haired nobleman before looking away again for a brief amount of time. Taking some time to gather up all the now dried drawings, he returned his gaze back to the young Feudal lord "Anyway, My name is Cody Devon". He then put the drawings into a box and used a wooden key provided by a local carpenter to lock it.

Taking a break, The Blonde boy asked "Pardon me if this may seem selfish, but could you show me around town?". He sat there curiously awaiting Tigre's Response.

Tigre initially had a perplexed look on his face. Although he didn't want to press him, for an answer to his initial question. He had also kindly asked, if he could show Cody around the town. Smiling he courteously said "Sure", extending one of his hands out to give Cody assistance up from his seat.

Cody was partially relieved at the fact that he had accepted his request to be his tour guide, without saying a word he put the wooden key in his hand around his neck with a piece of string tied on the back of it. Then he reached for his hand, after getting off the chair he was ready for his tour.

The two young men walked towards the main door and set out on a tour of the local city.

 **Later in the middle of the Afternoon**

It had been hours since they started their tour of the feudal lord's capital. The day was coming nearer to an end. Tigre had still not been given an answer, on what those drawings were about. He was now wondering why this man, would ask him to be his tour guide around town. He asked with a confused look on his face "Anyway, why did you ask me to show you around?".

"Hm?" Cody said looking back the Vorn head with interested look in his eye. Noting that the fact the townspeople seemed helpful. Initially he did not know what Tigre was on about.

But then he Realized immediately after a minute what Tigre was on about, his face turned into brief surprise about that "Oh, why I didn't answer your question from before" with a pregnant pause he said "I honestly wasn't sure if I could fully trust you yet".Taking a breather he continued "Because I suspect that, there might be people out there who would kill for such knowledge".

Tigre was stunned at his response, normally people would be more open to him. He could partially understand from Cody's perspective. If the knowledge itself and he had, gave an advantage that more unsavoury people would be willing to kill. As well as attempt to extract as much knowledge from him as possible by any means necessary.

"I see, you wouldn't trust somebody, Unsavoury like Duke Ganelon or Duke Thenardier" He said Sternly, he had heard rumours of how cruel they could be. Sympathising with the blond next to him, he said "but someone like me who had gained your Trust". Sympathetically after a minute to regain his breath he asked "If had tried to taken advantage of you would you have left?".

"Honestly, yes I would have sneaked away" The Cobalt eyed boy said honestly. Looking down towards the cobblestone ground outside the entrance to the Vorn manor he doubtfully said "But that would be more risky, since I have nowhere to return to and I don't know if my brother is still alive".

Looking back up towards the door, Shaking his head He said with an informative expression "Anyway, to answer your question from earlier" with a pause he continued "those blueprints I drew, will be the start of an era of invention and discovery". Picking up his levity again he said enthusiastically "Although my visions are grand and ambitious, I am but one man".

Tigre was awestruck with the fact that Cody had an older brother, what was even more shocking to him was when he said he had nowhere to return to. Maybe his home was destroyed or he and his brother were visiting Brune and got separated at some point. For now, all he could do was offer him help with his ideas. "Please, If you need more people to help" Taking a brief breather he added "Just ask me and I'll try to get you the help you need".

"Much Obliged, I'll ask you if I need to get help with things" Cody said warmly. Taking a few steps forwards towards the main door he said with a warm look on his face "Anyway,it's starting to get dark let's head inside".

Tigre nodded slightly, walking behind him. Cody then opened the door and the two of them headed back in. However, Unknown to both of them.

Tigre's maid Titta, had overheard their entire conversation. Feeling sorry for Cody, she headed back inside from the balcony. She had to make everyone supper for tonight.

 **Later in the evening**

It was now very late in the evening, everyone else had gone to sleep. Cody however, was laying in his bed awake. He had a bath earlier on before he came to bed, the first bath he had in years. There was something that had been on his mind all day today. He hopefully told himself "Brother, If you are here in this world with me I hope you are still alive". With that he put the candle next, to his bed out and proceeded to go to sleep.

Little did he know, that inventions would ignite the fires of Innovation. As well as two of his inventions would, inevitably change the face of warfare for good.

 **Authors Note: As you can see, with this chapter is dialogue heavy and not much is going on. The next Chapter will skip a few months ahead to the battle of the Dinant Plains. Two of his inventions will make their debuts. Keep in mind one of them, will cause a major shift in warfare. Also,Keep in Mind I am still very inexperienced in writing. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Ignition

Chapter 3

Three days prior to the Battle of the Dinant plains

It had been four and half months now since he had arrived, Cody was in the driver seat of an experimental steam powered transport which he had helped to build along groups of inventor's, tinker's and alchemists who were enlisted with the help of Tigre and an old friend of his late father's. He had to admit if were not for them, not only this steam transport but also his other programmes would have never taken off the way they did.

Casually He Drove The transport with himself and seventeen other subordinates inside. Towards their destination. They were travelling Three days ahead of the main Brunish Army, Due to some wannabe hotshot nobleman by the name of Zion Thenardier sent them ahead as 'scouts'. Much to the group's annoyance, but an order was an order they had to see it through.

As their half-track had begun to approach the dinant plains, his second in command in the passengers seat asked "So boss, where should we make camp?". The Executive officer next to him, who now had a furrowed brow thought that they should stop somewhere.

"Far enough away from the hill that it won't get spotted, but close enough so that we can escape if we need to" Answered Cody in a clam commanding voice. His face and eyes focused on what was in-front of them through the small armoured viewports of the vehicle. Doing his best not to accidentally crash the vehicle. "Besides if it was not for the hundred thousand Alchemists, Tinkers and Inventors, this" Tapping the Dashboard with his left index finger once "Wouldn't have existed as soon as it did".

The Fellow Rifleman next to him, chuckled at the thought "Yeah, and if Dimitri didn't tell me about the place you wouldn't have gotten as far as you did grandmaster Devon" Taking a pregnant pause the person beside the blonde continued "And most likely the nobility would have you outed as a pariah and a sorcerer if they only knew what you were capable of".

"Yeah, anyway onto more pressing things" Cody said as he brought his left hand down to the gear-stick, depressing his left foot down onto the clutch for a few moments. He shifted the gear into third, "I think we may have found place to park". Switching his left foot off of the clutch, switching it over to the break peddle and applied the break.

The Vehicle coming slowly to a halt, stopping in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Turning the key in the ignition off, the engine died down until it was silent. With the now stationary vehicle, he pulled the handbrake and ordered his Second in command "Tell the Sargent, Lance Corporal and the others in the back to begin making camp".

In reflex, the passenger next to Cody gave him a quick salute. Which the Officer opposite to him said With an expression of discipline on their face "Yes, Sir!". Taking off the passenger side seatbelt that was holding the individual in place, the person then opened the passenger side door and went out. Closing the door behind them as they went towards the rear to report to the others.

With the rest of the group now setting up camp, it gave the beige skinned blonde some time to collect himself. Despite accepting the call to arms from Tigre and Mashas, he could not shake off some doubts in the back of his mind.

The sheer uncertainty that the new black powder cartridge firearms, would have an impact on the battlefield and politics current or future.

The Night of the Ambush By Litmertiz

The third morning when the Main Army of Brune begun to show up at the Dinant plains. Cody and the seven soldiers under his command packed up their camp, Smothered the fire and got their firearms and their flare guns out of the back of the half-track with whatever ammunition and magazines for their guns they could carry. They had Joined back up with the main army later on in the day, when the army decided to make camp on top of the hill Cody suspected it would possibly become an inviting target for a night-raid. But he kept his mouth shut about it, not wanting to annoy the nobles who thought otherwise.

Now this evening, his Eighteen man platoon set up sniping positions along the southern edge of the camp. The Men and Women under his command had an uneasily, feeling that the rear guard they were stationed with were undermanned to repel an ambush that evening. Cody Issued four bolt guns with rifle scopes to the best long-range shots in the platoon, while the other four acted as close range support and as spotters for them.

Cody had one of the Bolt Action Sharp Shooter rifles, His Lance Corporal acting as his spotter. The Corporal had one of the two Flare Guns They Brought With them. Single-action reolver's were issued as side arms to everyone in the platoon. Although the other men within the army itself looked at them with suspicion, making the occasional arrogant remark towards them. They at the same were curious why they were so on edge.

All of them were looking along the vast open plains and along the treeline for where they thought the Zchted army were going to come out, Looking through his Scope The Blonde impatiently muttered "Show me your heads, you bastards". Unknown them, that he would get his wish.

Meanwhile, Along the southern treeline

The Zchted army from Litmertiz, was getting ready to launch their night-time ambush on the rear guard. Forming into a Flying wedge formation, with the silver haired commander and her bodyguards forming the tip of the wedge. Although she had expected the battle ahead of her to go on for at least half a day.

She felt something was off, as if someone on the hill was actively looking out for them. A small bead of sweat formed down one of the war princess's cheeks. She was then quickly brought back to her sense's, when the female knight next to her with a concerned voice asked "Lady Eleonora, are you alright?".

She internally was slightly nervous, if what her Secretary told her about his younger brother was true. Then there was a good chance, that Brune might have what he had called firearms in amongst them. Shaking off the fear, she looked over to her right and answered "Yeah, I'm alright Lim". She had to win this fight, Her Secretary Collin was waiting for their return.

If Collin's Brother was actually present, she would try to capture him alive. Reaching down towards her Arifar, unsheathing it she held her personal weapon up high. Swinging the blade down, she pointed the edge towards the direction of enemy camp and shouted "Charge!". Everyone in her army immediately begun to being their horses into a canter. Making their high-speed, wedge shaped rush headlong into the enemy encampment.

Back at the southern ridge of the hill

Cody'e left cobalt eye was looking, through the scope of the rifle in his hands. As the glow of the gem on the war maiden's blade was seen by him, he Shouted "Incoming!". Training his rifle onto the silver haired woman at the tip of the wedge, he commanded " Sharp Shooter's target, Zchted flying wedge, three-thousand Meter's coming out of the road in the treeline". Putting his left index finger onto the trigger, he prepared to take his first shot.

Unsure if he would hit the war maiden. The other Sniper Teams had now acquired their targets. "Green, Ready to shoot" From the sniper to the left of him. "White, Ready" said the man closest to his right. "Blue, Ready" The last sniper from further right of him said.

Squeezing the trigger down on his rifle, the gun made a loud, sharp popping sound. A Fireball quickly followed by a small cloud of smoke exited the muzzle of the barrel. Sending a five hundred and fifty grain copper Jacketed pointed boat-tail bullet flying downrange at just slightly over two thousand feet per a second towards his target.

The Other sharp shooter's then in quick succession let their rifle's sing a quartet of death in the direction of the Zchted army. The noise was loud enough to alert not only those in the camp, but the attackers caught out in the open of incoming fire.

The Silver Frau upon hearing the gunshots had a momentary look of surprise on her face as she saw the flashes coming from the ridge of the hill, she swiftly ducked down and to the right on her horse in an attempt to prevent whatever was coming at her from killing her. An eleven and half millimetre strange looking metal projectile went flying past her head and lodging itself in the helmet of the knight behind her. Giving the soldier behind her a graze and a brief concussion.

She may have been lucky, but the three other bullet's fatally hit their target's square in the chest. The Knights behind both Ruick and Limilisha however were less fortunate, dying almost instantly from the gunshot's that hit them. Their hearts smashed into a fine paste as the bullets passed through them.

The Spotter next to each of the Sniper's, Called out the outcome of their shots as they look through their binoculars. "Red Shot, Near miss shot Lodged in helmet of knight behind target" said Cody's spotter as he gritted his front teeth and cycled the bolt with his left hand ejecting the spent rounds bronze casing. "Green White and Blue, Shots Successful Targets neutralized". The other sharp-shooter's quickly cycled their rifles and let off three more shots, repeating their actions again and again. "Spotter's Flares, Now" He calmly commanded, The Two spotter's to his left and right cocked the bright red flare guns in their hands pointing them to the sky. Shooting up into the sky until the flares reached the peak of their arc. Which then, they popped releasing light onto the dark battlefield. Viltaria's Army now exposed in bright white light for the brunish army to see.

The Zchted army now two-thousand, six-hundred and twenty-eight meters away from them. The gunshots had begun to cause signs of mass-panic in the camp, Tigre Rushed immediately to the source of the sounds. The patrol who woke up and saw what the platoon laying on the ground was shooting, letting their fear of the sight of the enemy army charge get the better of them ran away screaming.

From down below, the Princess of the silver flash decided to turn her fear into something else. As panic would have caused, those under her command to begin to go into a panicked route, she decided to treat it as nothing more than a challenge to get to the bottom of the hill before those snipers took her out. With a look of determination in her eye, her mouth showing an excited smile. She Shouted "Keep moving!", the soldier's behind her shouted in a loud frenzied voice.

Rallying behind their ruler, Ruick and Limisha although worried, had to rally behind her. As they were getting close to the hill, a total of a hundred of her men had died gory deaths before reaching this point. With Forty of them with minor injuries but were willing to continue the fight.

Cody's platoon only brought three magazines of sniper rifle ammunition with them, each of the riflemen and women with him were now on their last magazines. The spent casing's piled up in one of the open linen pouches.

The Ruby Eyed war maiden's army was now getting too dangerously close for his liking. Thinking now was a good time to tactically withdraw, He ordered "Everyone, seal off your pouches and get up were leaving!". In a hasty disciplined manor, all Eighteen of them got up from their firing positions. Picking up and closing off the pouches they brought with them.

The War maiden could now see them, seeing them pack up their stuff she came to conclusion that they were trying to beat a hasty withdrawal. Looking more Closely, one of them stuck out to her. A young man no older than herself, he had a light beige complexion and blonde hair. She then begun suspecting the Collin Devon's Younger brother was their leader, She couldn't let the questions for that boy swirl in her head for now.

On the other side of things, with the main threat to her forces out of the way and the camp in a state of mass-panic. Her army had this war now in their favour, if they could route the main army they've won. Ultimately in the end, this is what had exactly happened.

One of his subordinates had bumped into a panicked soldier her sealed pouch of spent casings, Before she could go to retrieve them her Spotter shouted to her "Forget that, let's get out of here!". With a Click of her tongue, she reluctantly left the pouch there and went to catch up with the rest of the platoon. A mistake that might end up causing Cody more complications in the future.

Cody and his spotter were far behind the other six, As he was withdrawing from the camp he saw something in the corner of his eye that caught his attention. A Cloaked man with a sword in his hand, approaching Regnas. He could not make out his face but the tattoos on his arm would be forever burned in his memory.A tattoo of chains on his arms.

He didn't have time to think, one however was clear in his mind. His gut was telling him, that man maybe was an assassin sent to kill Regnas, Looking over to his spotter with the shotgun in her hands he said "You and the rest go on ahead, I have something to quickly to take care of". The woman initially refused to leave him behind, but he insisted shouted "GO, MOVE IT!". The volume of his voice letting her know that he was serious, nodding she took the spent case pouch off of him and withdrew to a safe distance from the battlefield.

Now with distractions out of the way and his platoon now on their way to safety along the route they had planned out ahead of time. He could focus of taking the assassin out, bringing the rifle to his shoulder he took aim at the cloaked persons head. Looking through the scope he carefully aimed, he had no margin for error with this shot.

Pulling the trigger, he let one last round off. The shot went flying through the air, the path of the bullet unobstructed by the people who were fighting and not caring about any tents that are in the way. As it reached the assassin, it connected with the back of his skull before he could land a fatal blow on the prince.

The sound of the man's head crumpling from the force of the impact his brain, skull, skin and flesh pulverised into an unrecognisable mulch of a mess that had splattered all over side of the prince's tent. The prince backed of with a look of fear and sorrow upon his face, fear that his life was almost ended by an assassin.

The prince then showed signs of sorrow that not only he couldn't do much about the loss of this war, but at the fact that someone tried to assassinate him. Not wanting to a part of a country that had been corrupt enough to try to end his life, his servant Jeanne helped fake his death. The news of the prince's 'death' spreading around the battlefield, the Brunish army began to fall apart at the seems and had now been completely broken of the will to fight.

Cody meanwhile managed to get away before the Zchted soldier could locate him in the camp, now in the middle of withdrawing back to his platoon camp in the woods. Using the cover of what darkness there was to conceal his location. When he was half-way to the tree line, a violent wrenching sensation came from his stomach.

Suddenly he had started to vomit, he had tried to keep it down during the battle. But now his urge to vomit overcame him, slowly he made his way to the nearest rock. Violently vomiting a couple more times, before he had begun to stop barfing from the sheer brutality of the conflict that he was in. Leaning up against the rock he felt disgusted with himself, not for taking human lives but for inability to decisively win the war for his nation. What he felt even more disgusted with, was the fact for the first time as a marksman he let a single target get away. Hearing the screams of the soldiers being slaughtered in the distance, he let out tears of anger.

With this vomiting, It'll complicate his escape. All he could do is rest for a bit, before trying to make a break for the northern treeline again. But for now he was too exhausted to keep moving, all he could hope for is that the Zchted army or worse the Vanadis herself finds him.

Aftermath of the Battlefield

It was dawn over the dianant plains, the blonde Devon boy opened his eyes after taking a nap. The Screams of the violence from the night-raid, now the plains were filled with silence. There was some good news, he didn't get discovered by anyone during the night. The bad news is that he could hear the sound of Cavalry patrolling the battlefield, presumably Zchted troops hunting for Brunish survivors left behind by the rest of the army.

One patrol was approaching the area he was in, his mind now on full alert he made his best to hide himself from the oncoming patrol. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, He drew his revolver form its holster gripping it with his two hands, both his thumb's on the hammer ready to cock it and his left index finger on the trigger ready fire it if they find him. He was not going to let them kill him without killing as many of them first, but the moment he started to overhear their chatter he became even concerned. What he was about to hear, will make his life a lot harder in the future.

"Hey, why are we trying to capture this light beige skinned blonde boy again?" asked one of the knights in the patrol, his helmet still with the first bullet that Cody fired at the Vanadis still lodged in the top.

"I Don't know all that we were told if, we found anything or anyone associated with that man we are to report it to Lady Eleonora Viltaria" His partner Next to him answered, behind the rock Cody was now getting questions in his head.

First, Why would the Vanadis herself want him captured alive? Is it so she could personally execute him in revenge for her fallen soldiers, or was it something more terrifying. Peering slightly around the rock he saw one of them holding a familiar blue linen pouch.

Judging by the shapes he could barely make out inside, it was one of his unit's spent case pouches. He had those made so they could keep the existence of firearms as sate secret. Now that those cases were in Zchted's possession, the prime minister of brune would have to come up with an official explanation for it if they ask for one. He had to figure out why they would want investigate his unit and their equipment.

The rest of his platoon fortunately made it back to the camp, they are probably waiting for his return before they leave here for good. As he had hoped to reunite with his comrades, the patrol continued their conversation.

"Well, I can kind of guess this blue Linen pouch we found, might be important to her investigation" The Knight to the left said shaking the pouch he had looted off the ground from the former Brunish campsite. If the vanadis put two and two together he was going to be in for even worse complications.

Does those knights even Know, what kind of political red tape that Mashas and Tigre had to go through to get his Brunish institute of technology even built let alone funded by the royal treasury. If it wasn't for all the persecuted intellectuals that had sought political asylum in exchange for working there, firearms wouldn't have made it as far and as fast as they did. His train of thought was disrupted again, this time by a voice all to familiar to him.

"Lord Mashas, Cody Devon!" shouted in the distance was person, it was Lord Tigre. Looking back at the patrol, one of them got a grin on his face. Handing the blue linen pouch to his partner, "Here go and report this to Lady Viltaria" When his partner took the pouch from him, he drew his sword "I've got something to take care of" he with hint of bloodlust in his voice.

Immediately that knight put his horse into a canter, nearing the lone archer. When he got near The earl of Alsace, he shouted "The Last Brunish survivor is mine!". Tigre who had already seen him coming, he had pulled an arrow out and drew his bow. Loosing an arrow at the head of the helmetless knight, his aim true. The arrow penetrated the Zchted knights forehead, killing him instantly. As he fell off his horse, his steed ran straight past Tigre. There was very little blood, in comparison to the death of the assassin the night before this was tame.

The Second Knight with the bullet in his helmet on the other hand decided that going after that archer was a waste of time, instead he prioritised getting that blue pouch to his leader first. That knight then went off and eventually regrouped with the Vanadis's main group of six, making the total in that group seven.

Sighing in relief that the patrol had gone away, he saw this as an opening to make a break for the treeline. Moving himself off the rock, He made a run for the next rock and then the rock after that. Stopping when the Silver haired Vanadis and her escort showed up not far from where Tigre was. Taking a peek around the rock as he his again, Cody had to admit that the enemy commander was very beautiful and surprisingly buxom for someone of her height and age. A light ruby blush formed on his cheek's at the mental image of her he had got in his head. "As much as I like the thought of talknig to her on more civil circumstances, I have escape here first" He said to himself, shaking off.

When he watched what Tigre was going to do, what he was about to do in his eyes was attempt of sheer madness. Seeing him fire two arrows into the horse's of the people next to the vanadis, he then got her attention. He had one arrow in his mouth and another drawn on his bow. What the Silver Flash as some people called her did next was something that should have been impossible. She made her white horse literally, float over the writhing horses of her comrades and flew over them with an excited expression on her face she began to charge the crimson haired archer. Tigre responded by letting lose his third arrow, it looked like he was going to kill her but she used her sword to simply deflect the arrow away.

Tigre decided to try again with his last arrow, letting it loose at her head like the last one. Cody was quietly watching all of this from behind the rock. He had no words for what the fuck was happening in-front of him. He forgot about vomiting and was literally gob smacked by what the Vanadis had done earlier and the fact that Tigre had the balls to fight her. "My Lord, I have now gotten a new level of respect for you" was all that came out of Cody's mouth. Although Tigre was forced to surrender to her after she got within sword fighting distance and was forced to throw down his bow. What came out of her mouth next was something that Cody will never forget, the order as her prisoner that Tigre got was.

"Become mine" was all that the silver haired woman said, then Cody realised that she not only meant that to Tigre but she was now looking right at him. Her blood red gaze like a non-violent huntress looking at a piece of living game she wanted to capture live. One thought was now going the cobalt eyed teen's mind now.

Run, Run and Don't look back.

"Well, fuck my life" was all that came out of his mouth, the vanadis gave subordinates orders calling back her troops and take their new prisoner with them. He had a seven-hundred and fifty metre head start to the treeline on her, if he could bolt for it and get past the treeline before she could grab him. He should be able to regroup with his platoon if they haven't left yet. Taking step back, he looked closely at her face.

Her smile from the duel before had returned, and now she had started to close the gap between them.

That was his cue to turn around and with revolver in hand break into a full blown sprint, his speed now was increasing to a surprising thirty two kilo-meters pre an hour. Sure Cody may not a marathon runner or an Olympic sprinter. But he can reach and maintain a surprising top speed if he put his mind and body into it. At the top of his lungs he exclaimed "Fuck this, I'm gone!".

This however did not deter Eleonora Viltaria at all in the slightest, in fact it only encouraged her to close the gap even more. Now the two only had a five-hundred metre gap between them. The Chase turning into a race to see if whether, Cody could get to the northern treeline before she caught up to him and grabbed him.

Cody was now four-hundred metres away from his goal, however the vanadis behind him closed the gap even further down to three-hundred and ninety metres between them both. He felt like she was toying him, like cat would toy with a live mouse. If he had made it past the Treeline he still had one little problem.

She was currently horseback, he was running on foot.

If she wanted to still pursue him through the woods she would plenty of stamina to catch him, he on the other hand would be extremely worn out. If he went past the edge of the Trees, he would be able to make his way back the half-track. If he got back to them, even if she found the clearing where half-track was they would be long gone by the time she got there.

The Gap was now getting dangerously tight for Cody, as she now almost within range to use her Arifal's powers to trip him up. Something he did not want to happen, his goal was only mere hundred metres now. All he had to do then was to lose her in the woods and he's home free.

Lady Viltaria had other plans, even if he made it past the treeline she was going to catch him on horseback or on foot. She was determined to capture him. Is she lost him, it would the first someone managed to get away from a persevering Vanadis. It was then that the beige skinned blonde she was chasing made it past the treeline, now it was only a matter of time before she truly lost him. Disembarking off her horse she proceeded to continue to chase him on foot. However, it was too late he had already managed to lose her in the woods, or so it seemed.

Her Deep pools of crimson now looking around for signs of where that man had gone, looking for broken branches and footprints. She then found his trail, with a hunter's patience she followed the trail he left behind. The path had led her into an unmarked clearing, the persons tracks ending right there.

But Cody was nowhere in sight, He and his platoon of gunslingers were already long gone by the time she got to the clearing. Giving up she followed the path she took backwards, One thing was for sure.

She was going to meet him again one way or another. Both that Blonde and that Archer had peaked her interest now.

Twenty days afterwards

When he disembarked out of the passenger's seat of the half-track when they arrived back in Alsace, he tiredly walked back up to the entrance of the vorn manor. Looking up he was Mashas and Bertrand along with Titta relieved to see him alive and well. Then Mashas Asked "Are you alright, What happened to Tigre and why are you so exhausted?". Bertrand and Titta helping prop Cody up, who was Exhausted that he looked like he about to pass out. Arriving back there ten days afterwards, no ransom letter was sent to them.

"Bad news, Tigre got captured" Panting rhythmically he continued "Oddly good news, I managed to outrun and Escape a Vanadis". The Latter Answer explaining why he was so exhausted. But that was not the full story.

"Can I Get inside and rest I have long ass story to tell you guys" With that they took him inside, where he would all the details. Unknown to him, Something in the continent had ignited.

That he just Ignited, The Fires of Innovation.

 **Authors Note:OK Not very dialogue heavy, but there should be plenty of action. Firearms have now made their debut and Cody got his First baptism by fire. The next Chapter will focus on the Political repercussions of his actions. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.**


	4. Newton's Third Law

**Chapter 4**

 **Thirty days after the Battle of Dinant Plains**

Although the war had ended in a near-one sided victory for Zchted, Reports and Rumours of the Brunish side deploying a new secret weapon and the fact that a vanadis almost was slain by this new weapon. Had begun to circulate both within brune and it's neighbouring kingdoms like wildfire. Causing the nobility in the continent to wonder what motive was behind the development and deployment of such a weapon.

The Political circle was currently thrown into a state of Major turmoil, Cody Devon was oblivious to the amount of political chaos that he had single-handedly generated after the War in the Dinant Plains.

As he rested back in the vorn manor, he had ordered Dimitiri to tell everyone in the alchemy block of the brunish institute of technology to focus on successfully making smokeless gunpowder. He had written down the ingredients and the recipe for the propellant. Now it was up to him and the others to build the weapons and make the ammunition, to use the new propellant that was in development.

He remarked that the rounds that were discharged back at Dinant, were shooting unusually flat and faster than normal. He would probably need to have a word with Dimitiri about that. For now, he just wanted to rest.

They still haven't had anything sent to them about Tigre's status yet, though Mashas did hear gossip about Zchted considering negotiating for peace in Exchange for the Young man's Release. Hopefully, his captors were treating him well.

"I may have won a minor battle against them, but ultimately I lost that war then" He solemnly said to himself, thinking about how he could avoid a loss like that again. If the rest of the army had not panicked and rallied behind the gunfire. What put the nail in coffin of his and the entire brunish armies loss, was the news that the prince was slain.

On top of the fact that Tigre, was captured and is being held hostage by the forces that had beaten them. As much as he wanted to rescue him, the extreme rick of him getting captured was too great. As much as he hated to leave him behind to his fate, there was not much he could do. Not to mention that he got chased down the vanadis herself, he was very fortunate that she failed to catch him.

"Would have, Could have, Should have, didn't" He told himself in a tone of resignation. No point in letting a past defeat get to him, in an attempt to keep his mind occupied. He went and got his drawing tools and decided to do more blueprints for the day. Maybe send the ordinance block, requirements to build prototype automatic and semi-automatic weapons using the calibres now in mass production.

However, Unbeknownst to him that there are those who wanted answers, both Politically and In the Military.

Duke Ganelon's Reaction

It was a wet day outside Duke Genelon's office, the stout elderly looking noble was sitting looking outside with look of curiosity in his eye and small evil grin on his face. On one hand his curiosity stemmed from the reports and stories within Zchted of Brune deploying loud weapons of smoke and fire. With hint of malevolent intrigue in his gavelled voice, he remarked "well, well it seems things are getting more entertaining around here".

He also heard rumours that the soldiers of Alsace were in middle of being equipped with similar weapons to the ones deployed at the battle that the late Prince Regnas lost his life in. He also had a thought nagging in the back of his mind, with a sadistic curiosity he queried "I wonder if Tir na fa herself has something to do with this?".

The Negotiations between Brune and Zchted were of no concern to him, although he mildly curious as to why they didn't simply ransom the captured earl. It wasn't unusual to ransom a person of high status, but negotiating treaties in exchange for high-value asset was completely unusual in his eyes.

There was a very real possibility, that the sudden appearance of two individuals with the same surname of Devon and the owner of black bow might be more than just a coincidence. For now, he'll hold back and keep the fighting to light skirmishing for the time being. At least until he can get a clearer picture.

 _Duke Felix Thenardier's Reaction_

 _Felix was standing in his office, looking out down below at his capital. He did not bat an eye at the sight of the peasant's below him frantically running to get out of the rain like maggots in his eyes. He was not pleased at the fact, that his son ran away from the battlefield. He was also angered at the stain that the loss of that war gave to his families honer._

 _But also that foolish huntsman had got himself captured by the enemy, this was in his another major stain on Brune's reputation. He was aware of the power vacuum that resulted from the princes death and the kings 'Illness'. He knew he had to beat Ganelon in this civil war, but he was suspicious of the lack of any major moves being made by his rival._

 _Not to mention the rumours of strange activity coming from the Vorn families fiefdom, something major had happened at the dinant plains. He had reports that eight strangely clothes soldiers from Alsace, deployed strange weapons of smoke and fire. "Something's strange is going on, after the battle of Dinant not only Zchted is considering negotiating with us but Mouzinel, Asavarre and Saschtine have all withdrawn their invasion forces from our national border's" He told himself with a mixture of disappointment in his son and intrigue at the face that whatever was going on down in Alsace. One thing was certain._

 _Something had happened at the battle of the Dinant plains that has caused Zchted and the other kingdoms to be put on edge and back. He needed to know what had caused this, Swiftly he ordered the man behind him "Go and Summon Stied, there's something I need to discuss"._

 _He had a plan to get information on the situation, he wanted to explain to his military commander about all of this._

 _All that was certain, things were going to get more complicated form now on._

 _King Victor's Reaction_

 _The Old ruler of Zchted has now been put into a fragile and peculiar situation. In Lady Eleonora Viltaria's report, she had managed to win a crushing victory over the army of Brune. He had expected that she would find a way, he had expected no less from her as a vanadis._

 _What actually stood out to the king in that report. Was the appearance of weapons of smoke and fire that made a loud noise. Not only that the shooters, were able to slay a hundred of her men and wound an additional Forty to Forty-five from well over a thousand alsin's away. She also claimed she almost lost her life to one, had she not ducked when her instincts had told her to do so. She had uncharacteristically ordered her men, to try to capture the leader of those soldiers who used those alive._

 _He made his way to his throne in the Zchted capital. He muttered in a concerning voice "If this report is true, it'll make the situation with Brune even more complicated". As he walked into the throne room, he glanced over at all of noblemen and noblewomen arguing over what to do bout this. Taking his seat on the throne, he raised his hand to silence the rowdy crowd. The audience within the chamber went silent, waiting for what their king had to say on this matter._

 _"_ _My Subjects, those of you may have heard the stories of a new weapon that Brune had recently developed" His proclamation startling the aristocrats in the throne room. As all the nobles quietened down, the king of Zchted Assuredly said "However I know we can use this to gain cooperation from them, I have read lady Eleanor Viltaria's report from the dianant plains dispute and I now have a plan"._

 _His plan was a risky gambit, but he knew from experience that sometimes in politics you had to take risks. He also needed to verify who was the mastermind behind those weapons, and the motive for them existing. For that he needed Sophia Orbertas and Eleanora Viltaria to act as his envoy's._

 _He knew that sometimes the violent solution, was not always the best one. Perhaps he could use that brunish noble that lady Viltaria had to sweeten the deal between to two nations._

 _His actions could secure both nations an alliance, all it depended on was how these negotiations went._

 _Valentina Ginka Estes Reaction_

 _Today was a very interesting day for the void vanadis, she like king victor had expected that the silver flash of Litmertiz would find a way to be victorious. The woman may have lost some of her men, it was the way that the initial stage of the battle that piqued her curiosity._

 _It was that woman had encountered a new kind of weapon, described as a ranged weapon of smoke and fire as well as making a loud noise. The mastermind behind such as weapon, was speculated to be a relative of the current secretary of Litmertiz's younger brother._

 _"_ _My, my it seems that things are heating up around here" She remarked, giving a light giggle to the thought of enacting her schemes now. Tempting as it was for her to make her move now, it was still too early to enact her plans. The purple eyed woman's interest in this person, had made her consider the temptation of taking him in as a consort._

 _For now though, she'll wait and see what events will transpire._

 _Limilisha and Ruick's Reactions_

 _Both Ruick and Limilisha were walking down a courtyard corridor, with a stunned look on their faces. The former because he was too arrogant at the time to not heed Collins warning, he now had to swallow his pride and now needed to treat that mystery commander some respect. The latter person next to Ruick was because that Lord Tigre being a skilled archer was one thing, but that footsoldier leading those strange troops was another beast entirely. Although not wanting to talk about the incident, they knew one thing was certain._

 _They both learned swiftly after the battle, to show this new weapon and it's creator's respect. Also, they noted on how swift that mystery footsoldier can be on foot, swift enough to elude and the weapon almost ending their own mistress._

 _Stopping from just going around the corner, they began to overhear Collins opinion on the matter._

 _Tigre's and Elen's Reactions_

 _It was also a mildly wet day within the principality of Litmertiz. Tigre had been summoned to Eleanora's office on short notice, about something urgent that happened that he is suspected to be involved with. What it was he did not know, but it must have been something really serious if it involved him a prisoner of war of all people. Standing now in front of his captor, the buxom and elegant beauty of Litmertiz sitting in her golden padded chair in front of him. He asked "You called for me, Ellen?" a look on confusion on his face._

 _Eleonora simply smiled at him, she assuringly spoke back to Tigre "I called you here, because I thought you could explain this". With that she opened up draw in her desk and brought out two distinct items. A Strange copper and lead projectile that looked like it was deformed into a mushroom style shape, and a strange bottlenecked casing made of bronze. Two objects despite their strange looks, were still familiar to the young archer._

 _Those objects were parts of a cartridge, commonly used in the firearms that Cody Devon had introduced to him three months back. Taken aback by this new development, he explained "These are, parts of a firearm cartridge". His statement now making the woman in front of him, even more curious_

 _"_ _Oh really, so that's what this new weapon I encountered was" She spoke inquisitively. Now that she knew what this new type of weapon was, she had to tell him " It seems your beige skinned friend, has recently caused quite a stir with his inventions"._

 _"_ _Wait, you mean Cody Devon's Research Institute is being held responsible for current situation!?" Tigre Exclaimed, now he had begun to get more worried about the safety of not only his homeland. But for the safety of Cody Devon personally._

 _When Elen heard him Mention the name of Her Secretaries brother, it all but cemented the stories of someone with the same surname as her secretaries being taken in by a Brunish noble. But for Tigre of all people to actually be the one to do so, this astonished her. "It seems, You and I along with Sophie will be making a personal call to Alsace" She said decisively and Happily, her interest in the Brunish earl now growing more and more by the day. With that she decided to tell him one last thing before they prepare to depart._

 _"_ _I see, maybe I'll consider giving you two something special" She spoke teasingly to the red haired boy in front of her. Causing him to blush more. With that she waved her hand towards the door, non-verbally telling Tigre that he could leave her office now. When he went back out the way he came in, she brought one of her index finger up to her lips, smiling as she now thought about the sudden turn of events._

 _Now she not only had plans to help, with the negotiations between Brune and Zchted. But now she had an opportunity, to reunite her secretary with his younger, more ambitious sibling._

 _Zion Thenardier's Reaction_

 _That war was an embarrassment of a loss in the eyes of the heir to house Thenardier. Zion didn't even want to think about how that crimson haired huntsman of a noble got himself unceremoniously captured. Annoyingly he told himself, "That Vorn, the miserable rat got himself captured what a disgrace"._

 _He had to put his hatred for archers aside for the time being. His own father had summoned him, for what he currently did not know. But he had to heed his fathers call, waltzing into his households throne room he asked the older lord in front of him with a curious tone on his face "You summoned me, Father?"._

 _"_ _I have a very special assignment, if your up to the task", His Father spoke with authority looked over to the map on his left. Zion Nervously looked over to it as well, "As you may know by now, Alsace is without a feudal lord" He explained in a matter of fact tone._

 _"_ _However, There have been rumours and stories circulating that the mastermind behind the new weapons that were deployed at Dinant had established a Guild within the Provence's boundaries" He continued the second part catching His son's interest. Zion might have a decent idea on whom this mastermind might be._

 _"_ _The task should be simple for you, I want you to take twelve thousand of our troops and occupy Alsace preferably intact with as many people unharmed" Duke Felix Thenardier ordered, Zion could feel this seemed important from the aura his father was emanating. Before he could answer, his father added "Also I hear Drekavac had prepared a parting gift of sorts for you, If you take on this task you should go see him first"._

 _With a deviant smile creeping up on his face, Zion gave him his answer. "I'll gladly, accept this task" His gleefully answered. Looking up his father quietly with his free hand, to go and prepare his forces._

 _Zion had now wandered what this Parting gift was, knowing the fortune-teller it had to be something grand. As he was non-verbally told to take his leave, he went out of the throne room expecting this to be a cakewalk._

 _Little did he know, just how wrong he actually was._

 _Litemeritz Secretary Colin Devon's Reaction_

 _"_ _I cannot believe this, first someone appears in Brune matching my brothers description and now the report of the presence of gunpowder" Colin Spoke with an expression of mild frustration on his face. The bi-racial boy walking down the courtyard corridor, knew exactly what a gunpowder weapon was capable of. He had reservations of his younger brother being in this new world with him._

 _The appearance of gunpowder weapons and a soldier, matching Cody's description all but cemented those reservations. Sighing softly he said again "Does my younger brother, have any idea what kind of political repercussions he might suffer". Taking a breath he continued "Now I fear that Cody, may have taken a path that is more dangerous than he imagined". Continuing to walk down past the arches leading onto the training grounds._

 _He was going to have a little word with his Brother about this, if he is still alive. With a look of resignation on his face, he spoke "I can only hope, that he understands the kind of arms race he may have just stirred up in the continent". Then stopped when he bounded the corner to the left._

 _The people in front of him, were Ruick and Limilisha. With a concerned one he asked the both of them "How much did you hear?"._

 _"_ _Everything" was all that came out the blonde female bodyguards mouth, her eyes betraying her vacant expression. Ruick as much as he tried to deny it, both of their bodies language completely gave away to Colin what they were really thinking._

 _They not respected his younger brother, but were now beginning to get concerned for both his brother's and Collins safety._


	5. Unforseen consequences

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Zchted political convoy, en route to Alsace**

As the political convoy was moving through the Voyes mountain range, Colin was looking out the carriage window. Sophia had been assigned to notify prime minister of Brune about this several weeks ahead of them. Hopefully she arrived there unharmed and on time. Who was he kidding, Sophia was the Vanadis of Polisia. She should have been more than capable to handle herself, if she did get into trouble. Mildly chuckling at the aspect for her fighting, feeling pity for anyone cocky enough to trade blows with her.

One thing was certain, despite king Victor's paranoia he was not stupid. He had a good idea that it would be idiotic to march against the culprits behind those firearms. If his hunches are correct, then the mastermind behind all the new equipment used at Dinant most likely was his own younger brother.

Wondering what his brother could be doing now, taking a small friendly glance at the other two sitting the carriage with him. Looking briefly outwards towards the two-thousand five-hundred strong escort. Then looking back at the other two that were opposite of him.

Tigre and Elen were both sitting next to each other opposite of where he was sitting. The young Brunish noble, was trying to get some sleep while they were on their way towards Alsace. Colin internally admit that he was tempted himself to close his eyes and rest.

However looking over to Eleonora, from the look on her face to her posture it seemed there might have been something on her mind. With a curt tone he queried "Something wrong, milady?", his question directed at the silver haired Vanadis opposite of him to his right. Both Cody and Colin had a distinct accent, The dark haired secretaries voice, swiftly snapping Elen out her thoughtful trance.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" the crimson eyed wind vanadis asked, slightly interested as to why Collin thought her intrigued trance was a point of his concern. Letting the body language of her underling sink in, that was the moment she realized that he was talking about why she was thinking about the beige skinned blonde she saw back at the Dinant plains. Smiling back at the man opposite of her, she said "If you are concerned for his safety, I can assure he had proven more than able to hold his own".

With a two minute pause she continued "Besides, I have a more than a political interest in him" she spoke with a mildly sensual tone in her words. The instant that second piece of her answer came out, caused her secretary's cheeks to go a moderate cherry red. He heard that she was interested in Tigre, but he did not expect her to have similar interest in Cody of all people.

Not wanting to play her teasing games for the time being, he had turned to look out the window again. Hoping that Cody was still alive, so he can discuss with him about the consequences of his actions. Seeing his reaction, Elen giggled slightly and returned to looking out of her own window for the time being.

One thing was now certain, if his brother was alive and was responsible for the incident at the Dinant plains. There would be people now interested in using him for their own, ambitious ends.

Meanwhile, At the Vorn manor

 **Cody Devon's Bedroom**

It had been fifty days since the Dinant plains incident, the blonde inventor had just received a delivery of small batches of new, small bore self loading firearms with new smokeless powder ammunition and two brown powder cartridge artillery pieces along with them. The ammunition of the smokeless small arms was new but not propitiatory, being based off of currently existing cartridges. Making manufacture of new ammunition cheaper overall.

Cody Devon had taking one the new intermediate calibre rifles, still in its own case upstairs with him to his bedroom for cleaning and inspection. As he approached the wooden door, placing his free hand on the door knob. Opening the door to his empty bedroom, walking inside and closing the door that he came in behind himself. Walking over to his personal desk and setting the case down on-top of its hardwood surface. Yawning a bit from tiredness, he remarked "So tired, but I need to do work".

Sitting down in the wooden chair in-front of his desk, opening the case revealing its contents. The rifle was in a fully assembled condition. Waiting for him to clean and field strip it. Hoping that he would be left in peace a quiet while doing such a simple task. Little did he know he would soon receive a surprise visitor.

Behind him a portal in the form of a tear had formed, large enough for a fully grown person to come through. The tool used to create the portal was an exaggerated purple and magenta scythe. The weapons owner coming forth through the newly made portal, a voluptuous woman in her twenties with long blue hair and purple eyes.

As she looked at the man in front of her, she smiled and took a seat down upon Cody's bed. Quietly, she chuckled for a couple of seconds to herself. With a hint of curiosity in her voice, she asked "My, what are you working on?".

Initially, Cody didn't notice he had an intruder in his room. When he began to hear footsteps behind him, he stopped what he was doing. Placing the part that he was cleaning, back down onto the cloth covering his desk. Rotating his chair so that he could look at the source of all the noise, when looking at the person that had actually had the audacity to intrude on him.

The woman who had intruded on his activity, looked to be in her twenties. Her questionably revealing dress did very little to hide her voluptuous figure and her ample bust. Not that the blonde teen was complaining too much, however it seemed that playful look in her purple eyes and behind that smile held a sense of mystery. That weapon of hers did put Cody slightly on guard, for all he knew she could be an assassin. Though her aura showed a lack of hostility, on top of the fact this woman was curious about his firearms.

After hearing her question, he asked "Judging by the fact you haven't attacked me yet, I am for now going to assume you're not here to assassinate me". In an attempt to hide his erection, from the sight of this beautiful maiden.

Turning his chair so his body was almost facing her, using his legs to try to hide his erection from her beautiful figure. Taking a deep breath, he shyly replied "O-Oh what I was doing, I was just cleaning one of the new prototype firearms that was just developed". With a moment of silence, he spoke again "W-Well, if you have any more questions please feel free to ask".

His reaction to her appearance, had given her some amusement. Seeing that this boy was not used to seeing a woman in clothing that emphasised her assets. Lightly giggling for a few seconds, she answered "Now, why would I try to kill someone whom I simply wanted to speak to". The smile still on her lips.

She had just noticed the young man's erection. An obvious indication that he was still a teenage boy with hormones. She was tempted to tease him about it, but she though it would be best to get to the point of her visit first. With a kind tone on her voice, she said "I came to warn you, that house Thenardier has begun to march against Alsace".

Those very words, put a slight dampener of Cody's shyness. When the woman, informed him about Duke Thenardier. Was making a move against the home of the very person, who put a roof over his head when he had nothing.

The very notion made his blood boil, being belittled by the rest of nobility for his combat preferences and his 'idiotic' ideas was one thing he had at least tolerated. He took an attack on Tigre's territory, as an attack on him and everything he had helped build.

He did not want neither of the Dukedom's to take his groups institute, their research and use it for their own perverted self gain. With concerned look in his eyes, he spoke politely "Have any details on their unit composition, if you would be so kind". Any intelligence on his opponent, would've been greatly appreciated.

The blue haired woman retaining her playful voice, answered "Well, from what I know is that Zion is leading them". Bringing the index finger from her free hand to the bottom of her lips, the young ladies face making an expression with a mixture of curiosity and concern. A few seconds passed, before she spoke again "Though I'm not sure how you will deal with his dragons".

Cody meanwhile was listening to her carefully, knowing the Felix's eldest son was leading the invaders. More or less made him see it as an opportunity, to get back at him for berating both him and Tigre for their refusal to not use a more 'traditional' Brunish weapon like a sword or lance.

That animosity turned into nervousness when she had mentioned, that he was bringing dragons with him. The notion caused him to let out a small bead of cold sweat. He could deal with any soldiers just fine, but he had yet to deal with a dragon.

His facial features expressing his worry about those dragons. He would have to find a way to deal with Zion and Avoid getting into a head on fight with his pet dragons. "Yeah, good question" Is all he said in a plain tone, his face still having the faint signs of worry.

Before he could form a proper answer, he heard the front door downstairs open. Valentina, took that particular sound as her cue to leave. As she got up off Cody's bed, she spoke "I'm going to take my leave, I hope we get to meet again".

In truth, she did not want to intervene in the negotiations initially. But what Charon Greast and Duke Ganelon had both told her, about duke Thenardier's intentions for annexing Alsace. All but 'forced' her to act, she deep down didn't want that man to have a monopoly on that guild's research.

She did however, have a suspicion that the man she was talking to. Might actually be the sibling that Ellen's secretary had mentioned off handedly.

The Young secretary did give Viltaria a description on what his brother did look like, from what she heard from merchants passing through her own principality. That a young man that greatly resembled his brother, was currently staying in Vorn manor in Alsace. She had to make sure, with a pondering voice she asked "By the way, can you tell me your name?".

Cody simply let a small 'huh?' not sure about why she'd ask him for his name. Well he was, going to ask for hers. It seemed like common sense to give her his, smiling he said "Well my names Cody Devon, yours?".

The Void vanadis's own curiosity, in this man had now grown slightly more. She had heard that only a Devon could set up the place. Responsible for introducing the new weapon, described in the Eleonora's report. As she used her dragon gear to 'cut' a portal back to her home, she replied "Why I'm the vanadis of Ostrode, Lady Valentina". With that she walked through, thinking about way to 'accommodate' this man into her long term plans.

Cody's eyes widened at the revelation, this woman calling herself Lady Valentina. A Vanadis of all the individuals in the world, she could have killed him anytime she wanted. But she didn't, as she walked through the portal he exclaimed "Hey, Wait!". But before he could ask any more questions, Valentina was gone.

A moment of silence passed, he then decided to finish what he was doing. He would head downstairs later, to see what the commotion was about. But he was wondering, what motive did this 'Valentina' woman had for tipping him off to an imminent invasion. The Answers would come in time, but for now he had to focus on the present.

 **Main Manor Foyer**

It had been a short while, since Valentina had tipped Cody off to the invasion that was to come. The blonde haired boy, had just finished cleaning and inspecting the new guns. Walking down the staircase, he saw that Mashas, Betrand and Titta were standing in the main foyer. Patiently waiting for him to finish and apparently had something important to say.

Upon seeing the young beige skinned boy come down. Mashas spoke with a formal yet respectful voice "Good everyone's present, I have some good news and some bad news". With a sign of friendly yet still formal composure, he said "The good news is that Zechted, are willing to come here to negotiate Tigre's Release".

The three other's, especially Titta. Were relieved to hear that Zechted were willing to negotiate Tigre's release. Mashas and Cody however, felt something was off. It was then that Mashas spoke again, "I also unfortunately bring bad tidings, Zion Thenardier has just launched an invasion of Alsace they number twelve thousand".

Cody looked over to Titta and Bertrand, their faces quickly going from happy and relieved to being worried and concerned. Cody's facial features turned into one of extreme concern, that now not only did he have to find a way to deal with Zion and his dragons. But now he had to deal with an army of twelve thousand. His father was most likely not after alsace but himself and his institute. Did all that mean he was going to run from him despite being outnumbered?

Heck no, he was a man not a mouse. He had to think back to when he arrived, who gave him not only a roof over his head and clothing? Tigre. Although he internally admitted, that maybe he got more than he originally wished for. But now he had a new home to protect, "I know this may sound stupid, but I am going to take a small army of three hundred to attempt to slow him down" Cody Devon spoke with a tranquillity that betrayed the raging inferno within his words.

Lord Mashas Rodant and Titta were now more worried about Cody's well being. Bertrand upon looking into Cody's eyes, saw within a man concealing a flaming fury. The Silver haired nobleman to his right then spoke up, "Young man, Slowing down an army of twelve thousand with only three hundred is fools errand".

"Oh I'm no fool, they may have the numbers but my forces have range on our side" Cody Calmly spoke, a mild smirk was now upon his lips. Mashas was still very sceptical about Cody's success, he was also unsure if the new weapons would actually be effective.

Cody however knew exactly what he was doing, Zion had made this battle of his very personal.

 **Near high-noon outside near the main gate of Alsace's capital**

Outside nearby the main gate the lead into the capital of Alsace, three-hundred soldiers armed with new strange weapons and siege engines. Awaited for Cody's command to move out, giving their equipment some final checks. Wanting to make sure their weapons, won't malfunction in the middle of a fight.

These soldier's were not you're typical middle age era mercenaries, these were professional security from Cody's own institute. They were trained to use firearms and explosive based weapons. Such as cannons and rockets, to great effect. Cody may not have been a master of combat, but he did know the basics and some advanced stuff. Overall they were a whole different breed from the typical ranged and melee combatants.

In the meantime, while that was happening. Cody walked over to a man he recognized, he was a middle aged man in his thirties. He had dark mahogany hair and was of average build and height for his age. The man's light brown eyes caught Cody in their vision, when he said delightfully with a small smile on his face "Ah, Grandmaster there you are". Cody simply waved at him, "I actually came here to check up on you, You know you've been absent from the institute for two to three months now" The man told him.

The latter part making Cody flinch slightly, he knew what that last part entailed. "I understand Dimitri Volkov, but I have been trying to manage Alsace in Tigre's absence" Cody told the man who was known as Dimitri Volkov. The Two actually met back at nice, if it wasn't for people like him. The institute would've never taken off as it did. It would only be a matter of time, before the discoveries there eventually became common knowledge. Most of more sceptical members of society, looked at them with suspecting gazes for the most part.

Dimitri had heard about Tigre Vorn's capture, he was also quite surprised that Cody the grandmaster of the institute had managed to get away from the enemy commander when and how he did. He never would have thought, that this boy could run as fast as he did. "Well that's fine, but don't you have a battle to get to?" Dimitri queried, one of his brows furrowed after saying that.

It was then, Cody realized that he currently didn't have time to chit-chat with Dimitri. "Ah right, We'll talk later" Cody spoke with a smile on his face and waved Dimitiri off, who did the same whilst nodding in affirmation to the boy. The two then went their separate ways for the time being, the former went to his troops while the latter went to the Vorn manor to await Cody's hopeful return.

As Cody Devon walked back over towards his troops. Heard a woman shout "Wait!" from behind him, looking back he saw a maid that he was familiar with. The woman who wanted him to wait, was Titta of all people. She had slightly pouted expression on her face, she wanted to say something to him. "Something wrong, Titta?" He blonde haired man asked her, somewhat worried about her. He was not only going to be fighting for the sake of civilians and himself, but he was also fighting for both Betrand and Titta's sake.

This was now his home, he also wanted to repay Tigre and those that helped him when he need it the most. It seemed like due to her coming to him, it concerned him personally. He didn't want to happen to Alsace what happened to the brunish army at Dinant. Titta could see this in his eyes and was now concerned that Cody might end up getting himself killed.

"I" She said, hesitating for a bit. Riffling the bracelet she mad for him one of her hands. "I just want you to" She said still nervous about what she wanted him to do, unsure if he can keep his word. "Just try to come back alive, OK?" she then came out with her request in a soft and quiet tone in her voice.

Looking down at her, she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Hey, it's alright" Cody told her with a look reassurance on his face. He tried his best to make sure, she wouldn't worry too much about him. "I'll be alright" He spoke to her again, This time she went and looked at him in the eyes.

Her eyes desperately trying to hide her worry. She was put in charge of this man's well being while Tigre was away. She held out the bracelet in her hands, looking him in the eye she said with a pleading tone in her voice and with a pleading look in her eyes "Before you go, please take this".

Cody blinked for a few seconds, he then smiled lightly. Though he couldn't be sure if he would make it back at all. He was not one to turn down simple requests. "Of course" Is all he said, his voice with a friendly courteous tone in his words. He then took the bracelet, that she held out for him with a gentleman's precision. Looking at Titta's smile, his time around her had given him the feeling that though she as kind and knowledgeable she simply worried too much about others. Taking a few steps backwards away form her, he gave her a simple salute. Afterwards, Cody and Titta parted on their separate ways. Cody heading back to his small army of three-hundred to get his equipment. While Titta went back to look after the Vorn manor.

In the Distance behind both Titta and Cody, Mashas looked over to Bertrand who was standing next to him. Having watched their conversation form afar, His gaze and body language alone gave off the feeling that he was concerned about how this event would affect the negotiations for Tigre's release. They were arranged to happen in the young earls' manor. However, it seemed that both of the feuding dukes may have caught wind of this development, sending Zion to occupy alsace seemed to be a way to prevent the negotiations from happening. "Bertrand, there's a Zchted political convoy on its way here from the voyes mountains" he took a pregnant pause and then the nobleman made his request "That convoy has Lord Tigre on board, I want you go to them and tell them about everything that's going on here".

With a look of determination and a desire to not only help his lord but to try to keep the boy who was put under his and Titta's charge safe. "Very well, I won't return without the young master", With the acceptance of this task he went to make preparations for his quest to give the news to his lord.

However, Mashas had forgotten one very crucial detail. Zion may have had dragons and sheer force of numbers on his side. Cody had mobility and very modern looking one-hundred and sixty-five millimetre towed howitzers backing him up. Not to mention modern, select-fire firearms.

These were the tools that would fan the flames of an arms race, unlike any this world has ever seen.

 **AN: Not much going on in this chapter, if anyone is wondering why everyone's now suddenly interested in Cody all of a sudden since the battle at Dinant.**

 **Keep in mind, this kid had just Introduced gunpowder to the people in the world of madan no ou to vanadis. More specifically, cannons and firearms. Two weapons, that in the real world changed how wars were fought.**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter was a bit late. I was having a haitus from writing.**


	6. Experimental Materials

**Chapter 5.5**

It had been some time since Cody and his three hundred soldiers had departed for battle. Sitting in one of carts Cody quietly hummed the tune of the song 'Lost in thoughts all alone'. The main song from a game he missed. Stopping half way Cody chuckled. Wondering if he could ever go home.

Now that he thought about it how did he get here? That was something he didn't get one night he was in his own bed. The next morning he awakes in an unknown land and was forced to fight in a war for the first time.

"Oh how I now am starting to miss the comforts of my home" Giving a Longing smile as he spoke. It wasn't visually obvious that Cody was now starting to miss his home. Being here has now given him some things to think about.

"Am I really doing good or harm?" The Driver next to home gave him a passing glance with a furrowed brow. Shrugged and went to back to driving.

If anything he was going to need his energy. With that he closed his eyes and went for a nice nap. Deep down he was unsure if they would win or lose. But they won't know unless they fight.

After all Alsace was his current home. He had to help protect it in Tigre's steed. As as sun set over the horizon.

Strange Room, Dream World

"Welcome, Young Cody Devon"

The moment he heard his name his eye's snapped open. From what he can make out he was what looked like a modern apartment, the colour scheme was very simple blue and black with some silver in terms of the overall décor.

It was then the Cody looked upon a woman dressed in black. Her ruby eyes starting at him with a amused look on her face. Her hair was black as onyx and tied into pigtails.

"Who are you? What is going on?" Cody shot at her. Confused he was unsure if he was kidnapped or dead.

The woman furrowed a Brow before laughing "My My is that how you treat the one who brought the two of you to this world".

It took her a few minutes to stop laughing. After she managed to stop her outburst. She returned her gaze back onto Cody. Who had a very confused look on his face "On a more serious not, you are wondering why I summoned you two here right?".

Cody was annoyed that his first two questions went unanswered but the last part she said caught him mid-thought"That still didn't answer my questions- Wait you said you brought another here besides myself?".

The woman leaned forward on the table head resting on her hands as her arms were bent to support. Her breasts lightly pressing against each other. "Well, If you want me to tell you more come closer I don't bite~" the last part had a seductive implication couple with a seductive smile.

Though this did cause Cody to blush lightly. Though he was still a bit unsure. He needed answers. Without saying anything he walked over towards her. Unsure of who she was and what she meant. When Cody got the table, he took a seat opposite of the woman.

Cody was not used to physically attractive women coming onto him. Well he didn't think many girls would find him attractive physically or mentally. Only one thought was on his mind at the moment.

'Just what the heck is going on?'

"Well since you wanted to know who I am" Tilting her head smiling "I am Tir Na Fal, Goddess of death and night amongst other things". Before Cody could speak again. Tir Na Fal raised one of her hands fingers up as to hush him. "I know that this news maybe a slight shock, but the reason I brought you and your brother Collin here was partly to deal with some trouble I am unable to deal with myself".

Taking some time to collect her next line of thought Tir Na Fal Added with an amused look on her face "and partly because I was growing bored of men swinging at each other with swords".

"Eh Collin's here!?" Getting a simple nod from the goddess in front of him.

"Yes, though I did give the two of you a few gifts" Tir Na Fa still smiling "One of which was enhancing you existing skills".

Cody Smiled "Well, that explains a lot".

"Speaking of which It seems we'll need to continue this another time" Tir Na Fal's smile faded and was replaced by one of disappointment. "Normally I don't do this kind of thing, but in this case I wish you a little bit of luck with your enemy".

Getting up Cody walked over to the door. Placing a hand on the handle he looked back at her "Maybe we can talk another time". Smiling He added "Well thanks anyway".

With that he opened the door to reality. Still unsure of how to tackle the up coming war.

All he can hope for is that lady luck and the land are on his side.

 **Zion's Camp, Molshime Plains**

"This would be different story if we were allowed to raze that huntsman's homeland to the ground, but I can't go against my father's wishes" Zion was looking down on the war map. He had to come up with a plan.

The defenders from his scouts last report were a minute three-hundred but they were equipped with similar weapons to those used in the Zechted report of the shit show that was Dinant.

Zion had now begun to grimice "So that's why he asked for twelve thousand".

It was then a plan came to form inside of his head. Even if the enemy had superior ranged weapons they still had number and the dragon.

Maybe he could ware them down first. It also looked like that guest of Vorn's, what was his name? Cody Devon? He had always assumed something off about that man.

"Milord you called for a war meeting?"

Looking up Zion saw two of his generals.

"Yes I want you two to take four thousand men each keeping a set distance apart and march down the main highway towards Vorn's mansion and Celestia" sighing as Zion took a pause "I'll follow up with the remaining four-thousand and the dragons a fortnight after your initial departure".

"Understood sire, but I have to ask one thing, why would your father want to occupy and take this 'Cody Devon' person alive? I thought he would want him dead along with the destruction of the Provence".

"That I don't know, but I have a hunch it has to do with those so called 'firearms' that had appeared recently" Zion may have been prideful but he was not a complete incompetent fool. He knew that boy had something to do with this.

Will Zion be victorious. Neither side will know unless they fight.

 **Zechted Poltical Camp, Later that Night, Alsace Outskirts**

Just arriving in Alsace's outskirts Colin was sitting in a tent on his own. Quietly he mused about a few things that had happened within recently. He had a few questions.

One, was his brother here in Alsace?

Two, if he was then why would he develop firearms and explosives?

And finally, why would he need to develop such things?

It was then Collins thoughts were disrupted by the sound of an argument outside. Curious as to what could have caused the fight to break out. He got up and walked outside.

"What can a wreck less and impulsive man like you do against an army of twelve thousand?!"

Wasn't that Ellen Colin just heard now?. With haste he ran towards the direction of the commotion.

It was then he was greeted with chilling and grim sight. Tigre was attempting to steal a horse and ride to his homeland. While Ruick and the other men were trying to beg him not to.

After all the penalty for a prisoner of war running away is death.

"I'll protect the Provence of course!" Tiger snapped back at her. Colin had a vague idea of where this argument was heading.

Eleanor however reluctantly drew forth her Arifal. "As you maybe aware the penalty for running away is death". However as much as they tried to convince Tiger not to. He was still hell-bent on going.

"Hang on a second!" The shout caused everyone to look in the direction of Colin. "Don't you think that this has gone way too far!?" His question caused the two of them to look at him.

Ellen Furrowed a brow "Colin, I would ask Lim to keep you out of this but it seems you have something to say".

"Thank you Milady" Nodding to Elen before turning to Tigre "now Tigre I want you to think about this rationally" taking a pause before Colin gave a inquisitive look "what do the defenders currently have that none of the archdukes in Brune don't?".

Tigre had quelled his anger and had begun to collect his thoughts, he had to think what did Cody have access to that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon had? After a few seconds the answer came to Him "Access to 'gunpowder' why?".

"Correct though I fear that although the defenders have guns" "they might lack the logistics to support such weapons in any significant quantity".

It was then it dawned upon the two of them. Whatever they were going to do. They had to do it fast.

 **Later on that evening at Cody Devon's army camp**

Cody was wide awake and admiring the night sky. A minute passed until he felt a hand from one of his soldiers upon one of his shoulders. Looking back Cody let a simple furrowed brow as he looked at the soldier "What is it?".

"well sir we found a Thenardier Camp, with a estimated four thousand" what the soldier had just told Cody caused him to get up and turn towards the command tent.

"I'm calling a emergency war meeting, tell the captains to gather at the command tent" with that he strode off and into the command tent.

In a matter of seconds the captain of respective companies came in one after another into the command tent. All of them were of common birth. Something the Cody actually felt more comfortable around.

Looking down at the table the location of the enemy camp marked with a medal with the house thenardier emblem. Looking Back up Cody let a determined look form on his face "As you may be aware, one of the enemy camps has recently been discovered".

"From what We've been told the camp only has four-thousand soldiers" Captain Zuhkov pointed at the the emblem that represented the Thenardier camp smiling "The good news is Zion didn't mobilise his forces all at once".

Lieutenant De Gaul looked at the map with a his muscles tensing up and his arms folded "The bad news however if that this group is getting dangerously close to the vorn manor and the town".

Cody raised an arm up to ease the group "The plan I have in mind calls for two salvoes of artillery and mortar fire followed by a mounted pursuit with a small one-hundred strong force".

It was then Captain Borgia spoke up"Yes but may I suggest we split our one-hundred strong contingent into two and attack from multiple sides?".

The Officer Jane Sokolov tapped her foot in an attempt to hide her own reservations "I'm not sure that would be wise as we may risk hitting out own forces in the crossfire by accident".

"In my opinion" the former Mouzunilen Slave to Cody's left added"The tactical side should be done down at the squad level".

The Blond man to Cody's right looked over at his companion to Cody's left "I see your point but I think we shouldn't do anything that would potentially risk all of our lives".

Cody rubbed his head letting his arm down after thirty seconds of thinking "Ok then how about this".

The plan that Cody laid out was simple the two artillery crews with five mortar crews would bombard the camp for fifteen to twenty minutes. While the remaining personnel would be on horse back ready to chase down and gun down as many survivors as possible.

"Then it's settled, in four hours we deploy, dismissed for the time being"

Cody's had contorted to the point where uncertainty was plastered on his face.

After all no plan survives first contact with the enemy.


End file.
